<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me, I should know by DallasWinston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788014">Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me, I should know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston/pseuds/DallasWinston'>DallasWinston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gay, Gay Dallas Winston, Gay Johnny Cade, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston Live, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston/pseuds/DallasWinston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Cade cares.</p><p>Too much, sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me, I should know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny was terrified as the gang approached the house. He saw five people, and one of them was leaning on what looked like Darry-</p><p>Soda was running ahead, yanking the door open and stumbling inside. Pony tackled him in a hug, he had been made to stay home too, he wasn't allowed to go to rumbles.</p><p>“That was a rough one” Soda panted, leaning over but keeping the grin on his face. </p><p>Steve came in next, he looked fine, bloody knuckled and a few bruises, but nothing serious. Two followed close behind, and Johnny's heart sank.</p><p>Darry walked in, sticking close to Dally, who stopped for a minute at the doorway, taking a breath before walking in. </p><p>“Dal-” Johnny said softly, and Dally grinned at him, walking over and sinking down onto the couch. </p><p>“Hey, Johnny,” his voice was tired.</p><p>“Dally, what happened?”</p><p>“Oh, ya know, what always happens at rumbles. They like to push me around a little bit more when they know I can't pull out a knife, you know?”</p><p>Johnny looked slightly scared at that, and Dally softened.</p><p>“Aw, it ain't no big thing, Johnnycakes. Nothing I can't handle, right?”</p><p>Johnny shook his head, smiling. Soda was explaining everything to Pony, Steve and Two-bit were devouring the chocolate cake that was on the table.</p><p>Darry came over with the bandages and such, and instead of looking him over for cuts like he usually did, he immediately sat down, pulling up Dally's shirt. Dally winced at even the smallest touch, and Johnny looked up at him again, worry in his eyes.</p><p>“What happened?” he whispered.</p><p>Dally shook his head, and Darry sent a reproachful look at him before starting to wrap Dally's ribs.</p><p>“Holy fuck-” Dally muttered, his eyes squeezed shut. His hand found Johnnys, and he held it tightly as Darry finished. Getting up, Darry walked over to where Steve and Two-bit were.</p><p>“Dally, are you okay?”</p><p>“Im fine, Johnny, don't worry about me.”</p><p>Dally stood up a little unsteadily and walked over to the counter where Darry was now, wrapping Soda'ss hand.</p><p>“You really shouldn't be standing, Dally.”</p><p>“Shut it, Curtis,” Dally muttered, pulling out a cigarette. “Anyone got a lighter?”</p><p>Steve tossed him one, and Dally lit up, tossing it back. He walked out the door without another word.</p><p>Johnny followed. He was worried about Dally, he knew he was too rough and too violent, and he knew that he would re-injure himself if he was left alone.</p><p>“Why are you following me, huh Johnny?”</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you were okay..”</p><p>“Well, Im fine. Go back inside, kid.”</p><p>“I don't like you getting hurt like this Dal-”</p><p>Dally spun around, looking Johnny in the eyes. </p><p>“You knew what you signed up for when you started dating me. This is how I am, Johnny, I fight for fun and I get hurt and I go to jail. If you don't like that, then I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No-Dally I just hate when you get like this-”</p><p>“Like what?” Dally's tone was soft now, dangerously soft, and Johnny knew he was close to overstepping the line. He didn't really care.</p><p>“When you push me off and act like I don't mean nothing to you! I care about you, Dal, I care about your safety and I get worried when you drink too much or walk off with fucking injuries! I get having fun Dal, hell, break all the rules you want, but don't risk your life!”</p><p>“Maybe I want to risk my life, huh? What's worth living for, anyway? I don't understand why you have to obsess over every little thing I do!” Dally took a deep breath.</p><p>“I ain't dumb, Johnny, I’m reckless, and crazy, but I ain't dumb. I know how to take care of myself! I don't need you to baby me! I don't need you!” He yelled that last part, and Johnny flinched, putting his hands up in defense over his head as if he thought Dally was going to slap him.</p><p>That's what brought Dally crashing back to reality.</p><p>“Oh shit, Johnny-”</p><p>“No, Dal, you're right. I-I’m sorry”</p><p>“No, Johnny-” </p><p>Johnny was crying, he was crying, and it was Dally's fault. He had tried so hard to never yell at him, to never hurt him or break him. But he had done it, he had broken Johnny fucking Cade, and he closed his eyes and tried to think of what he could say, what he could do, anything, anything. He wished he could take back everything he just said, restart all over, appreciate Johnny's love and affection, cause he sure as hell wasn't getting any more of it.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, Johnny was still there, still crying, but he was looking at Dally in a way that Dally hoped no one, especially not Johnny, would ever look at him.</p><p>He should apologize, he should try to explain, explain how he didn't deserve what Johnny had, what Johnny felt, that he was just angry and beat up and his ribs hurt-</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>“I gotta go, kid.” He said quietly, and then walked off.</p><p>Because lord knows Dallas ran away from the solution as much as the problem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>